


That sly come-hither stare...It's witchcraft

by Lavender_lemonade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Agent, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Boy x boy, Caring Phil, Crime, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Danny - Freeform, Gay, Hurt Dan Howell, M/M, Makeup on Boys, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Plot, Seduction, Sexy, Slow Burn, Violence, almost too descriptive of stuff you dont care about, criminal, dance, feminine dan, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_lemonade/pseuds/Lavender_lemonade
Summary: Dan is a sex worker without the sex; he works to stop those involved with the underground criminal society lurking in plain sight alongside Phil who wants nothing more than to keep him safe.inspired by witchcraft by Frank Sinatra with no actual magic





	That sly come-hither stare...It's witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2009 Dan x 2015 Phil btw

Shoving the door out of his way and using both hands to slam it closed behind him allowing his back to press against the cold wooden surface and sliding down to meet the floor. His eyes are trained on the ceiling and knees are still slightly shaking. Bringing the back of his hand up to his face he gently drags it across his mouth to rid himself of the stickiness and only smears the pink shimmer across his cheek; Wet lashes clumping together before stamping black lines across his purple-tinted under eyes. He shudders and focuses on controlling his breathing and upon squeezing his eyes closed another black tear to rolls down his face staining a dark line leading to his jaw. 

Picking himself up off the hard tile and straightening his body to stretch out his tired limbs. It still feels unnatural for him to carry his body in an upright position. Walking over to the tub he begins to run a bath and starts undressing, hooking his fingers under his tight v neck with one hand it is brought over his head, and he throws it haphazardly across the room. 

Running his hands up and down his arms to warm himself he suddenly becomes extremely aware of the bruises that they left in the wake of the day's business. Four dark fading pools on his upper arm left from fingertips pressing into his skin. His sinfully tight black trousers clung to his body, and he begins stepping out of them none too gracefully to reveal his revealing pants which he also tossed aside. 

Once he feels he is composed, he turns off the faucet. Throwing his legs over the edge and quickly submerging himself in the shallow pool, it is warm and inviting, and all Dan can do is hope it washes away the pain of that night. It's so hot it almost feels like it's burning him but he likes it that way, he pretends it's washing away the mistakes. 

This porcelain bowl was his reset button, and he intended to forget the realities of his job. Only bait, a toy, nothing more than a rabbit on a stick to get the dogs to run and how could he have been so naive as to think he was anything more? Only his eyes and up are exposed above the water until he allows himself to slip under completely only momentarily before hearing his phone buzz in his discarded jean pocket. He allows it to ring until it eventually stops and begrudgingly shifts to stand to let his dripping form to slip out of the tub. The tiled floor now covered in pools of the liquid currently cascading down his legs. Walking over to his clothes making sure he wouldn't catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he wouldn't dare look at the marks they left. Rummaging through the pile, he reads "Phil: 3 missed calls" flashing on his phone screen and sighs. 4 tones ring through the air, and the texts roll across the lock screen.

 

"Dan"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Dan answer me."  
"I just want to know you got home safely."  
Dan sighs and begins typing a response.

"Wouldn't want the sluttiest virgin on the team raped in an alleyway or something now, would we?" Tears sting his eyes again and the lump in his throat burns.

 

"Dan, I care about you don't be like that." 

 

"Phil, I think we both know why I got this job in the first place don't pretend my job description requires anything more than a nice ass and some patience." 

 

"Dan, you are so much more than that..."

One week earlier   
Saturday 1:20  
"Dan, can you see him?" Phil questions from outside the hotel through the microphone of his earpiece simultaneously pulling a jacket on. He is prepared to leave the car prematurely if Dan needs him before backup gets there which Dan rarely ever does anyways except a few select incidences.

"Erm I'm in the building, and I should make contact.." Dan checks his watch while he walked "before half past, be ready okay?"

He sauntered over to the elevator Trenchcoat clad and slipped in alone. Confidently he pressed '8’' and leaned against the wall tapping one foot on the ugly multicolored carpet below. He used the metal panel on the side of the elevator to check his makeup, nothing heavy, mascara, brows and light pink almost clear gloss. 

His earpiece squeaked "focus Danny, and you never know who's going to get in that elevator with you" his smirk almost audible.

"You hacked the elevator cams too? Really? Okay overkill Phil..." he smiles into the camera and sticks his tongue out but is interrupted by the doors opening. He slides his back against the wall and pretends to check his nails in the dim lighting and avoids looking up at the man who just stepped in.

Phil chokes on a laugh and says "wow Dan so smooth I can't believe you get paid to seduce people..."

Dan shoots an evil eye in the direction of the black dome on the ceiling with the camera. He hears him chuckle in his ear, and the man gets off after two floors leaving him alone once more. 

“Remember it's room-”

“Phil, I know what room it is.” 

“Fine, then what is it dan?”

“811,” he said over-enunciating every letter.  
The elevator dinged as it reached the 11th floor

“nice try it's 812” Phil teased.

Dan rolled his eyes and walked down the seemingly endless hallway, to the plaque with the correct number on it and placed two dainty knocks on the door. A guard slips out into the corridor apparently expecting someone else… Not an 18-year-old in a trench coat. He has a head of short red hair, and he is dressed entirely in black, he isn't old but still older than Dan anticipated. 

“You called for me?” Dan breathed looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

“And why ever would I do that?” His brow furrowed and Dan was genuinely taken aback he hadn't caught on.

“I'm here to…” Dan began unbuttoning his long cinched in coat one button at a time. Slowly revealing expanses of lightly tanned skin and allowing the sleeves to fall off of his shoulders and pool around his arms. Tight black boy shorts and fishnets grace his smooth legs until the coat held in his right hand is dropped to the ground “...provide my... services” he flashes a smirk. The guard seems unamused and not at all surprised and opens the door wide enough for Dan to squeeze through. When picking up his trenchcoat from the floor, he turns his back to the door and bends down at the waist to grasp the fabric from the carpet giving the man a full view of his bum. He adjusted his flat-ironed locks into place and strutted through the doorway.

“Nice job” Phil praised in the speaker dusting Dan's face with a light blush at his words. 

He was led over to a large bed with an overly filled down comforter and too many pillows. Dan tried to scan the room without being obvious, a broken lamp, a box of matches, a half ate croissant…

“Is HE in the room?” Phil emphasized seeing as he couldn't see Dan in the hotel room.

Dan lowered himself onto the bed and posed with one leg crossed over the other on the edge of it. He tapped on his discrete inner earpiece twice which was code for no in their book. Dan was growing almost bored as he waited for the mysterious man to enter and swing his legs back and forth out of habit. Phil stayed quiet for a while before breaking the silence “when the room is cleared let me know, and I'll send Scott and the rest up …you ready?”

“Mmhm” Dan mumbled with his lips pursed shut, and a door on the other side of the room swing open revealing a man in a black suit.

Dan repositioned himself to look as appealing as he could, rest his arms above his head and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

“hello”

**Author's Note:**

> comment for more!  
> I'm @Dans_dentist_kink  
> and @area._fifty_.dun on Instagram 
> 
> Shoutout to my beta @phandomdweller on Instagram!
> 
> I messed up in the transfer yesterday sorry


End file.
